A New Battlefield
by jsaint33
Summary: Sequel to Back from a War, for those of you following this story, be sure to read part 1.
1. Chrismas Day

Two weeks have gone by since Peter and Carol's wedding. At the reception all of their friends had a suggestion of where they should go on their honeymoon. Clint and Bobbi said Greece. But with Christmas so close, the newlyweds decided to wait until after the holidays. Peter's Aunt May wanted her family to be together. So she offered to let Carol's parents stay with her. After his proposal, Steve and Natasha moved in together. This was their first Christmas back together, and they invited Bucky and Sharon to spend it with them. Since she was still finishing her Masters, she couldn't make the trip to England with her parents. They went to see Peggy. Steve was up first, making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Merry Christmas."

Nat comes out of their bedroom, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, love. Merry Christmas to you."

She mumbled more than said it, after all these years she still wasn't a morning person. As she started to drink the coffee Steve made, her exhaustion began to wear off.

"You were up late working on that proposal. It is for the next consultation?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be doing this one on my own. But it used to be that when I had one this big, I wouldn't sleep well. But since you moved in I've slept better than I have in a long time."

"I'm glad I could help with that. So would you like anything else with breakfast?"

"Whatever you've prepared smells fantastic. You know it was always your breakfasts that got me going in the morning."

"Yeah, that's why I still do it. Anyway, we've got Syrniki, scrambled eggs, and bacon."

"I got you addicted to Syrniki, didn't I?"

When she laughs, he smiles back at her. When he came back six months ago, he could never have dreamed they would pick up where they left off. And when she accepted his proposal, everything felt just as it should. Even though he would sometimes have nightmares from the war, she pulled him close. Whenever these happened, she always found a way to calm him down. It didn't matter if it was by taking his hand, or running her fingers through his hair. It worked every time.

"So, Bucky and Sharon will be here at noon. The ham is in the oven. We've still got some time to ourselves. What would you like to do?"

"What did you have in mind, Steve?"

"After breakfast, I thought you'd like to open your present."

"You didn't have to get me anything. I already received the greatest present ever."

When he looks at her questioningly, she smiles with her answer.

"I'm talking about you, dummy. You're here, and we're getting married. It's all I needed."

"Okay, then maybe I'll just take this gift back, if you don't want it."

He's teasing, trying to bait her into a response. A response that she happily provides.

"Not on your life, Rogers. Whatever this gift is, there's no way I'm letting you take it back."

Nat quickly snatches the gift from his hands and rips into the paper. What she sees is the back of a picture frame. When she flips it over, the painting there immediately takes her breath away.

"I hope you like it. It took me a long time to find that photo of us at my Mom's."

"You made a painting of the photo from the night of our first anniversary? Steve this is incredible. When did you do this?"

"A few years back. Bucky and I were staying with my Mom on our first leave. While he went out, I rummaged through my stuff. When I found the photo, I knew I had to replicate it. I worked on it every time I came home, with the hope I would be able to give it to you. Fourteen years was a long time to wait."

"Well, it was certainly worth it. And you left the photo in the corner of the frame. That's going on my desk at the office. The painting, I know just where to hang it. But I have a present for you too."

When she heads back into the bedroom, he remembers how skilled she is at keeping gifts hidden in plain sight. The present she got him for that first anniversary was hidden in the kitchen cabinets. It was the cookware he used to make their breakfast that day.

"Here, I hope you like this. With how much you like to paint, I thought this would be perfect."

Steve is unable to contain his excitement. He normally removes the paper gently. This time he rips into it with as much fervor as she did. The oil painting set he sees is one he has wanted for years.

"A Gamblin professional oil painters' kit? Nat this is…wow. I've always wanted to try oil painting. I love it."

"I knew you would. You're already an amazing artist. I thought maybe you could get something featured in a gallery."

After opening their presents and cleaning up, they still had a few hours before their friends arrived. With nothing else on T.V. they watched It's a Wonderful Life. As engrossed in the movie as they were, the knock at the door went unnoticed. It was the shouting that caught Steve's attention.

"Hey! Sharon and I are freezing out here! Open the door."

"Steve you'd better let them in. Bucky is only going to get more impatient."

"They're early. Can't I just make him wait a few more minutes?"

"You could, but he might bust the door down. It's Christmas. Go on, be a good boy. Let our friends in."

Silently he gets up from the couch, shaking his head. When he looks back she's got that side lip quirky smile that made him fall in love with her. When the door opens, Bucky greets him with the customary nickname.

"Punk! What's the big idea, keeping us waiting so long?"

"Come on, it was two minutes from the time you started knocking to when I opened the door. Besides you're early."

"Maybe so, but you promised. We were having Christmas lunch and then going to mass. It's tradition. I don't think I need to remind you of that."

As he and Sharon make their way inside, Natasha greets her with a hug and Bucky with a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, guys. Make yourselves comfortable. Steve's working on lunch, and I've got to hit the shower. I'll be back with your gifts when I'm done."

When the door closes, Bucky looks at the movie, and then admonishes his best friend.

"It's a Wonderful Life? Really, Steve? When are you two going to give up on this love affair you have with black and white movies? You both act like you were born in the twenties. Embrace the 21st century."

"Bucky, there's nothing wrong with a classic. If I remember correctly, you couldn't take your eyes of the screen when we watched The Maltese Falcon together."

"Sharon, that was a crime drama. It had action."

"Yeah, but it's still a black and white movie. Admit it, you like them too."

"She's got you there, Buck. "

Natasha comes back while they're all laughing on the couch.

"What did I miss? What has the three of you giggling like school girls?"

"Buck made fun of you and me because we like old movies from the thirties. Sharon clued me in that he likes them, probably more than we do."

"Uh…Burn! Your turn for the shower babe. I'll finish getting lunch ready."

Steve goes into the bedroom, leaving Bucky and Sharon with questions for their hostess.

"So how is it working out? You two living together again?"

"It's great Bucky. We've gotten as close as we were back in college. I wouldn't change anything."

"That's great, have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?"

"Not yet Sharon, but it will probably be in the summer. After he finishes his degree. What about you, Bucky? Have you thought about finishing your degree?"

"I did. I finished it when I came back a year before Steve. I've been teaching, and I just found out I'm going to be the assistant coach for the football team."

"Teaching? I didn't know you had the patience for that. So, do you guys want to open your gifts?"

"Nah, I think we'll wait until we get back from mass. The smell of that ham is getting to me."

"Well, it's Steve's Mom's recipe. He told me she made it for you guys on your first Christmas leave."

When Steve finished his shower, they all sat down to lunch. At mass Natasha squeezed his hand, she didn't go to church a lot growing up, so this was something they did every Christmas. She missed this time with him, and they both were glad for the company of their friends.


	2. A turn

After the four of them returned from Christmas services, dinner became what was left of the ham. As Bucky and Sharon left, Nat was on the phone with her mother, telling her the news of the engagement. It was a happy moment, until Steve received a call of his own.

"Hi, is this Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, it is. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, my name is Dr. Ellis. I'm calling from NYM. I have some news that you may want to sit down for."

Steve sits, but he is immediately concerned that a Doctor called him on Christmas Day.

"I'm sorry, but you said you're a Doctor? Can I ask what this is about?"

"Steve, I'm calling on behalf of your mother. She's been brought into the hospital. We're currently running tests to…"

"Tests for what? What's wrong with my mother?"

"We're not sure. So far all of our tests have shown nothing to be physically wrong. We will need to perform an M.R.I. I've called because she wants to see you. Can you get here?"

"I can, is there anything I need to bring? Is there anything she needs?"

"I feel it would best if we discuss that in person. When you get here, go to the nurse's station. They'll page me."

"Thank you Dr. I'll be there as soon as I can."

As he hangs up the phone, Steve drops his head in his hands. He'd known his mother had been sick recently, but she was a fighter. To hear that no one knows what's wrong scares him. When Natasha comes back in the room, she finds him this way. She wonders what could have happened to change his demeanor so quickly.

"Steve? Steve what's wrong? When I was on the phone with my Mom, you were as excited as I was to tell her the news. What happened?"

"Nat…, my Mom, s-she's been hospitalized. I got a call from a Dr. Ellis at NYM. They don't know what's wrong, but she wants to see me."

"Then let's go. I'll be right there with you."

On the drive to the hospital, she can't stop thinking about his mother. Shortly after they first met, Sarah was already beginning to treat her like a daughter. They got along great, and she was happy to see that her son found someone who made him happy. Even though she knew how badly the fight over his enlistment hurt them both, she encouraged Natasha to stay in touch. Every so often they would talk, about school, and the future. With a brief glance, she can see Steve staring out the window. No matter what they find out, she's going to be there for him through it all. When they arrive, he takes her hand in his with a gentle squeeze.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Dr. Ellis."

Nurse Foster looks up and greets him.

"Of course, your name please?"

"Steve Rogers, he called me to inform me that my mother was admitted here."

"Rogers, yes. Your mother, Sarah was admitted an hour ago. Give me a moment and I'll page him for you."

As the minutes pass, Steve begins to pace. After what feels like an eternity, a young doctor walks in, leaning on a cane.

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes, are you Dr. Ellis? Have you been able to figure out what's wrong with my mother?"

Actually, Dr. Ellis is in surgery right now. He asked me to come speak with you. I'm Dr. Donald Blake."

"So what's wrong with my mother?"

"We're working on figuring that out, I assure you. She was brought to us with symptoms of extreme fatigue, and recurrent dizzy spells. We are keeping her under observation."

"Dr. Ellis said she wanted to see Steve. Is it possible for us to do so?"

"I'm sorry Miss, you would be?"

"Natasha Romanoff, Steve's fiancée."

"Of course, Miss Romanoff. If you both will follow me, I'll take you to her room."

The walk is spent in silence. As they follow the doctor, the couple leans heavily on each other. Nat still has her own mother, but when she retired, she moved to Florida. This is why she stayed close with Mrs. Rogers; she was always there for her. It was another way she felt she could hold on to Steve.

"I'll wait outside. If you should need anything Steve, please come get me."

"Thank you, Dr. Blake."

He hesitates, but having Nat by his side gives him courage.

"Go on, baby. I'm here with you. We can do this."

They walk into the room, holding hands. At first sight, she looks pale. She seems to be asleep, so they sit down quietly at her bedside. Steve says a short prayer, with his head bowed. They both look up when she says his name.

"Steve?"

"I'm here, Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Don't look so sad. I'm still here with you. Don't you worry about me. How is the adjustment to civilian life progressing?"

"I'm getting back into it. I've gone back to college to finish my degree."

"I'm glad. I know that was a regret of yours when you went to war. The only other major regret you had besides…"

As she pauses, she notices the redhead sitting beside him. When she remembers who the woman is, a smile comes back to her face.

"Hello, Natasha. I'm glad you're here. I know you've been busy, but I've missed you."

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Rogers. I've missed all of our talks."

"I told you Ms. Romanoff, to call me Sarah."

Steve and Nat both smile at this. His mother still has a strength that she never let go of. Her husband's death, and her son fighting a war couldn't take it away. She held on, and remained the fighter she always was.

"So have you decided on the day yet?"

"The day of what of Mom?"

"Steve, I wasn't born yesterday. I saw you two come in holding hands. When you clasped your hands together in prayer I noticed the ring on her finger. Have you decided on the day of the wedding?"

"Not yet, Sarah. We know it's going to be in the summer. Don't worry, we'll be sure you're the first to know. All you need to do is get better, so you can be there."

"Nothing is going to keep me from being at my son's wedding. I'm glad you two worked things out. Take care of each other."

When she falls asleep, Steve pulls the covers up to keep her warm. As they exit the room, Dr. Ellis has arrived and is conferring with Dr. Blake.

"Mr. Rogers, I'm sorry I couldn't greet you personally. How is your mother doing?"

"She's strong, Doc. She's sleeping right now. Is there any news?"

"We've figured out what's causing her fatigue and dizzy spells. She's developed a cancer cell."

The couple is speechless at the diagnosis, and both Doctors can see the worry in their eyes.

"But there is good news. It's one we've treated before. The last patient we treated for this type was cured. And she has shown no signs of recurrence. We seem to have caught this early enough. We're going to fight this, don't worry son."

"Thank you Doctor Ellis, Doctor Blake. I'm sure you'll take good care of her."

As both Doctors go to check on other patients, Steve and Nat leave for their apartment.

"Your mom is going to be fine, Steve."

"I know she is. She'll be at our wedding. Thanks for being here with me."


	3. Friends united

Steve called Bucky the next day to give him the news. He wasted no time and rushed over to the apartment, wanting to get as many details as possible on the situation. He was always thankful when Steve's mom took him in after his own parents died.

"What did the doctor say? Is she…, will she make it through this?"

"Buck, so far all we know is that it's cancer. Her doctor is optimistic because it's still in an early stage. It's also one they've seen before. And the last patient they treated was cleared. Right now we just have to have faith."

"And Natasha, how did she take the news? Is she holding up okay?"

"She's doing fine. When Mom saw her she told us she was glad we got back together."

"No doubt. Your mom treated her like a daughter for years. Probably still does. Where is she today?"

"Nat's at work. She's working on the consultation."

"So it's just us then. What's the plan for guy's day out?"

"Guy's day? Didn't you have plans with Sharon today?"

"Yeah, but she got a call last night from her parents. Her Aunt Peggy is sick. She's flying to London this afternoon."

The first thought they have is to go down to The Falcon. But it's closed with Sam still in Harlem. Instead they end up the couch in a good natured debate about movies. Who was the best actor to play James Bond, and why the original Star Trek movies are better than the new ones. They're still there three hours later when Natasha gets home.

"Hey babe, I'm back. I've got news. Oh hey Bucky."

Her tone of voice makes him think he should probably go.

"Natasha, you need me to leave? Is this a private conversation between you and your fiancé?"

"No, it's okay. Steve left me a message that he told you about his Mom. I had a feeling you'd be here. I picked up some pizzas."

"Nat, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go to Florida for a few days. My mom needs help moving into her new apartment. She wants to meet you, but I told her it would have to wait for the next trip. I explained the situation. She understands."

"Good, I never got to meet her when we were first dating. I'm looking forward to it."

"So you're okay? You don't need me here?"

"Sweetheart, I'll always need you here. And I'll miss you when you're gone. It's only for a few days. You'll be back before you know it."

His honesty doesn't surprise her. It only makes her fall more in love with him. Family has always been important to the both of them.

"Barnes, I'm holding you to a promise to take care of him while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be okay."

"Nat, you might want to rephrase that. Bucky might try to cuddle with me, especially since Sharon is gone as well."

The three of them break into laughter before settling down to eat. After dinner, Steve helps her pack while their friend picks up where he left off with the movie. He can't help but notice that she packed her computer as well.

"You're taking your laptop?"

"Yeah, I've still got to work on this consultation. I don't have to be as involved with this one as the last. I've seen the plans. I've got to add the art placement in to the blue prints."

"I'm sure it will look great. The last one you did was incredible."

She appreciates his belief in her work, but she can't help but notice a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Steve, are you sure you're going to be okay? I don't have to go. I know you're worried about your Mom. I hired a great group of movers for my Mom. Do you want me to stay?"

"Nat, I want you to go. I know you don't get to see your Mom that often. And I've got Bucky here. We'll be okay."

"All right, but promise me you'll call me if anything happens. I want to know right away. Your mom means as much to me as you do."

"I promise. So do I get to drive you to the airport in the morning?"

"Oh you'd better. I'm not leaving without you making me breakfast."

He smiles as they finish packing her suitcase. When they're done, they rejoin Bucky in the living room for the movie.

"Okay, Stevie, this is why the new Trek movies are better than the originals."

Into Darkness starts playing and Bucky can't stop talking about the special effects. Steve's point in the debate is that the camaraderie between Kirk, McCoy and Spock isn't as defined. Great visuals aren't the only thing that makes a good movie. Natasha just rolls her eyes, as she leans in to cuddle with her fiancé. The conversation bores her so she falls asleep. The guys start whispering, so as not to wake her.

"The movie's over Buck. I've got to take Nat to the airport, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. I want to stop by the hospital. I want to check in on your Mom."

"I'll see you there. Night, buddy."

"Catch you tomorrow."


	4. Disbelief

Steve dropped Natasha off at the airport the next morning. After a long kiss good-bye, she boarded the flight bound for Florida. For the two and half hour flight, she was nervous. Not because she was going to help with the move. It was more so because her mom interrupted her before she got to say who she was engaged to. When the plane landed, she stepped off into a bear hug from her mother, and a surprise visit from her past.

"Hi Mom, I've missed you since you moved here.

"I'm glad you came. So this fiancée of yours, who is he? When do I get to meet him?"

"It should be soon. Right now he needed to stay with his own mother, while she undergoes treatment for cancer."

"Of course I understand. Family is very important. If you don't want to tell me yet, that's fine."

"It's Steve Rogers. We've been back together for almost six months now."

"Wait a minute, isn't he the guy who left you in college? I thought he cheated on you."

"He didn't cheat Mom. He joined the army. The reason he did it was to protect his best friend. It wouldn't have been any different if Clint had done something similar, and I followed him."

"Natasha, I'm not sure I approve of this. When you told me you were engaged, I hoped you had gotten back together with…"

She pauses when Alexei walks up, also to greet her daughter.

"Hey Nattie, it's been a long time."

Natasha's jaw drops in shock. The last person she expected to see was him. And she always hated his nickname for her. She quickly pulls her mother away.

"What the Hell is he doing here, Mom? I told you that I turned down his proposal years ago, because I didn't love him. He never made me feel the way Steve still does."

"That's not the point. I never got to meet Steve. You dated for a year and then he left you. He doesn't deserve you. You should call it off and give Alexei another chance. Maybe he'll surprise you."

"No! Steve and I are getting married. He loves me and I love him. Why don't you give him a chance? Did you really want me to come here to help you move? Or was it just so you could try and put me back together with your ideal guy for me?"

"Watch your tone Natalia. This is not the place for us to have this discussion. We'll finish this at my new apartment."

Every instinct Natasha has tells her to turn around and board the next flight back to New York. But her fury at this underhanded trick makes her follow her mother. She intends to settle this and make her mother see why Steve is the only one she wants to be with. During the drive, she sits in the passenger seat staring out the window. Every attempt at idle chit chat from her companions goes unanswered. When they get to their destination, Alexei unpacks the car, taking Natasha's bags, which she immediately grabs from him.

"I can carry my own bags. I don't need your help."

She stomps up the stairs, leaving him dumbfounded, while her mother walks up to him.

"Don't worry. I'll talk some sense into her. Why don't you go back to your hotel? I'll give you a call when she's ready to talk to you."

Inside the apartment, Natasha is still fuming.

"You've got some explaining to do, young lady."

"Explaining?! What is there to explain? Alexei and I weren't right for each other. You told me a long time ago that you just wanted me to be happy. Steve makes me happy. Will you just accept that?"

"I thought Alexei made you happy. And he's more compatible with you than this soldier will ever be. He received a great inheritance, he's well placed in high society, and he's of Russian descent. What more could you ask for?"

"Money isn't everything. I don't need his money; I have my own successful art consultation business. Love is more important than any material possession."

"If you think I'm against marrying for love, you're wrong. I loved your father very much. But the hard truth is that soldiers die in battle Natasha. I did this for you. I don't want you to have to go through what I did when your Dad died."

"So your fear is that Steve is going to leave me a widow, raising a child on my own."

"Yes, no child should have to be the strong one in that situation."

When she hears her mother's explanation, it softens her anger.

"It's not going to happen, Mom. I know it won't."

"You can't be sure of that. When does he ship out again?"

"I am sure of it. It won't happen because Steve was honorably discharged in June. He's home for good. He's also gone back to school to finish his degree. So please, give him a chance. Call Alexei and tell him you made a mistake."

As tears start to fall from her daughter's eyes, she realizes that the relationship and her feelings are real. She hasn't seen Natasha cry since she scraped her knee falling off her first bike.

"All right, I can see how strongly you feel about him. I'm sorry I tried this. If he can't come here, I'll go to New York to meet him."

She then called Alexei and explained the situation. He thought that he was only helping her move. After all he was living here, but preparing to meet his own fiancée's parents. He moved to Florida with her, when her job transferred her there.


	5. Arrival

After finishing the move, Natasha and her mom booked the flight back to New York. They talked quite a bit, mostly about Steve. She wanted to know as much as possible about her future son-in-law, before she actually met him. When they stepped off of the plane, it wasn't Steve who greeted them.

"Hey, Natasha! Over here!"

She looks up to see a hand above the crowd, waving her over. When she gets to him, she is surprised to see Bucky. Her mother thinks this is Steve. When she notices the prosthetic, she becomes concerned that he won't be able to provide for her.

"Natasha, you didn't tell me Steve had lost an arm in the war. I know how much you love him, so I'm willing to overlook that if he proves he can provide for you."

"What? No Mom, this isn't Steve. This is his best friend, Bucky. If he's here to pick me up, there must be a good reason for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I offended you, it was unintentional. Please forgive me."

"Nah, no apologies are necessary. I've come to grips with the loss of my arm. If Steve hadn't risked his own life to pull me off of the battlefield, it could have been a lot worse."

"How so, Mr.…?"

"Barnes. Well, Steve and I saw a lot our brothers die in battle. But we saved a lot of them too. He saved me, and I got a second chance at life. I went to war to run away from my problems here. Now I've got a great girl, and a great job. No regrets."

"Buck, where is Steve?"

"Oh yeah, he's at the hospital. Had to go see his Mom."

He notes a look of concern in Natasha's eyes, but he reassures her.

"Nothing's changed. She's still fighting. Chemo is working well, and she looks stronger today than she did when I first saw her."

"A devoted son, and a war hero. Okay, I think you've got a really great guy, Natasha. I can't wait to meet him."

"Well, let's get going. We need to get you two settled in before he gets back from the hospital. Mrs. Romanoff, if you would allow me the honor, I would like to carry your bags."

"Please, call me Serafina. Thank you for the offer, Mr. Barnes. My future son-in-law has a great friend. I hope he is just as chivalrous as you."

"You can call me Bucky, everybody does. But if you can believe it, Steve is actually far more chivalrous than I am. You'll like him."

He picks up her bags and leads them to the parking garage. He would have offered to carry Natasha's as well, but he remembers the last time he offered. She slapped him in the face. When they get to the car, both women are surprised to see a brand new royal blue 4x4 S.U.V.

"Bucky, how did you afford this? I thought you'd never trade in that old truck of yours."

"Oh, no this isn't mine, it's Steve's. He let me borrow it to pick you up. That restoration he did, gave him enough to make a solid down payment on this. After all, he couldn't bring his mom home on the back of his Dad's old motorcycle right, Natasha?"

"Well, it is certainly a surprise. I remember him talking about doing this. Come on, I don't want to stare it all day. Let's see what it's got."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After loading their stuff in the car, Bucky drives them back to her apartment. Forty-five minutes later, they pull up and Steve is already waiting. He goes to the rear and starts unloading bags.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Bucky. Mom appreciated a little more time with me before her next round of tests. Did Nat bring back more bags than she took?

"You're my best friend. It was my pleasure to help. Oh yeah, she came with a guest. She didn't tell you?"

"No, she told me. I just didn't expect this much luggage."

"Surprise, buddy. Guess you're even cause she was surprised that you got the new S.U.V."

"Well, I can take it from here. Sharon called me when she couldn't reach you. Her plane is landing in about an hour."

"Back to the airport. Call if you need anything."

As Bucky drives away, Steve is greeted by Natasha's mom. She is immediately impressed by his bearing, and the evident self-confidence he has. However she does still feel the need to test him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers. My daughter has told me quite a bit about you. I certainly hope that over the next few days you can show me what she sees in you."

Natasha knows what her mother is doing, she's seen it before. But she's not worried. Steve is going to pass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Romanoff. I must say I've been looking forward to it. I know how hard it is to raise a child as a single parent. My Mom did the same thing with me. You did a fantastic job. I can see where Natasha gets her caring nature from."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sir. If I may, I would like to take a look around this apartment you are sharing."

Steve picks up her bags and leads the way up the stairs. He only sets them down to open the door and allows her to enter first. When she looks around, the interior of the apartment is spotless. Everything has a place, and it's all neatly organized. After making her way through the rest of the apartment and seeing the pictures of them together, she turns to Steve and makes her assessment.

"Well Steve, my daughter was right about you. You make her happy, and I can tell that you are genuinely devoted to her. I'm glad she found someone who will love her and treat her with all the respect she deserves."

"This was a test?"

She can't hide her amusement at his question. When she laughs, it breaks all the tension in the room.

"Yes, and you passed. After all, the only thing a parent wants is for their child to be happy."

"Thank you Mrs. Romanoff. I promise you that I do love her."

"You can dispense with the formalities, Steve. Please, call me Serafina."

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't be right. My mom always taught me to address my elders by Mr. or Mrs., and their last names."

She gives him another point. That kind of respect is rarely seen in today's society. He's a gentleman, in the perfect sense of the word.

"So, I guess I should be going to check into my hotel. Steve, would you be able to drive me there?"

"Mrs. Romanoff, there's no need for you to stay in a hotel. When Natasha told me you would be coming, I had already set up the guest room for you. It also has a private bathroom for you to use."

Now she gives him another point. He's thoughtful and polite. Any objections she may have still had have been wiped away.

"Thanks again, Steve. If you'll excuse me for a moment, after a two and half hour flight I should take advantage of that."

She leaves and Natasha smiles at him.

"I told you she would love you."


	6. Complications

A few weeks after the New Year, all of Steve's friends learned of his mother's cancer. She was still responding well to the chemo, but then took a turn for the worse. After numerous successful tests on gamma radiation as a treatment for cancer, the F.D.A had approved more widespread use. Bruce knew this was his chance to test it on what seemed to be a more aggressive tumor.

"Steve, I know you're hurting right now. All of us are. Your mom was always kind to me and Tony. I don't want to pressure you, because I know Drs. Blake and Ellis are doing their best. But would you consider allowing us to try the gamma treatment? It's worked well so far. The F.D.A has approved it."

"I don't know Bruce. What if it doesn't work for her? I don't want to chance it doing more harm than good."

"Do what you think is right. But I at least wanted to make the suggestion. Talk to her Doctors. See what they think. Whatever you decide, I'm still here for you."

He did discuss it with her Doctors. They were willing to try. He discussed it with Nat and Bucky. They both said it was worth a shot. He talked to Sam and Sharon about it. Even Natasha's mother eventually weighed in. But he knew there was one person whose opinion he still has to ask for. A few hours later at the hospital, it was him and his Mom.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you, Mom. Dr. Blake told me the last round of chemo was unsuccessful."

"This was just a hiccup, Steve. Dr. Ellis is still optimistic that we can beat this. I'm not giving up, neither should you."

"It's not that. I talked to Bruce yesterday. You remember Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"He's a doctor now? How is he? Has he married Betty yet?"

"No, not yet. But he suggested something to me. He has been testing gamma radiation on cancer cells. So far it has shown positive results. He suggested we try it."

"Dr. Blake told me you had asked about it. He said he's heard about the testing. Is it something you want me to try?"

"Only if you want to. It's your choice."

"I'm not sure I should try it. We don't know if it will work for me."

"I understand. Could you at least hear Bruce out on this? Nat and I, all of us actually, just want you to get better."

"I'll hear him out. I want to get better too."

Steve makes the call, asking his friend to come to the hospital. He's been going over his notes on the results, and decides to bring the papers with him.

"Sarah, I know you have some concerns about this possible treatment. First off let me assure you that it's very similar to the chemo that you've already been undergoing. The difference in this treatment is that the gamma radiation is more concentrated. This enables us to use lower levels of radiation. Over the past few years, my team and I have been able to take the energy and focus it on just the cancerous cells. Working in conjunction with Tony Stark, we developed an X-Ray laser that finds the tumor and the pinpoints all the energy on that one spot."

As Bruce continues describing the treatment, Steve notices that Natasha is standing outside the room. He steps outside and she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Nat, when did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago. I took some time to read up on the treatment after you told me Bruce suggested it. What do you think?"

"Mom's listening. It is all I asked her to do. It's her decision."

"What if she decides to stay with the chemo?"

"I'll respect her choice. It could have been just a hiccup like she said, when the last round was unsuccessful."

A few minutes later, Bruce steps out of the room. The look on his face tells the couple what Sarah decided.

"Steve, Natasha, she listened to all that I had to say. For the moment she wants to keep going with the chemo. I respect her decision. And from what she said Dr. Blake told her, when the last round didn't work it was a minor setback."

"How often does that happen?"

"It's actually fairly common. So I wouldn't worry too much. The good news is that she's asked me to stay close, to help monitor the treatments. I'm going to help her fight this battle. I'll need to talk with Dr. Blake. She is his patient, and I don't want to overstep the boundaries. But I do believe we can beat this."

"Thanks for everything Bruce. Oh by the way, Mom was wondering why you and Betty haven't gotten married yet."

He gets flustered at the statement. They've been back together for a full year now, but her father is still an obstacle to their relationship. Thunderbolt Ross will always believe his daughter can do better. He's always wanted a soldier for a son-in-law. It even led him to suggest that she should date Steve. For a while both men were stationed in Iraq during the war.

"To be honest, I think he still wants her to be with you."

"I would never do that to you. I'm taken. Besides Betty always treated me like her big brother. You two are perfect for each other. One day, he'll see it as well."

As the couple walks away, Bruce mutters to himself, as he makes his way to talk with Dr. Blake.

"I hope you're right, Steve."


	7. A change for the better

The addition of Bruce to the medical team brought forth a new determination to fight. Both Drs. Blake and Ellis were thrilled to have him working with them. They were also correct, the one failed chemotherapy session was just a hiccup. Sarah's health was improving, as the cancer cells were showing reduction. While Natasha and Carol were receiving requests for more consultations, Steve was getting closer to finishing his degree with a focus on education. Planning for their wedding was proceeding quickly, should any other complications arise. With their friends involved in all of it, especially Bucky and Bobbi as Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively, none of them could have expected another surprise to come. Steve and Nat had just chosen a May wedding when the other shoe dropped.

"So, Natasha, you say you've been experiencing abdominal cramps, and nausea followed by mild bouts of morning sickness. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey."

"And have you seen increases in your stress level? Any irritability at all?"

"Well I would think that would be a given. My work load of art consultations has increased dramatically over the past months after the one Carol and I did for Alphonso Mackenzie. And I can't forget about my fiancé's mother still going through the chemotherapy treatments for her cancer."

"There are multiple possibilities for what could be causing this, with all you're going through right now, I'm amazed that you're handling all of this so well."

"Thank you, I think. But what are you not telling me?"

"Natasha, there is one other possibility I think could be adding to all of this. I'll need a blood sample. I just need to run some simple tests to confirm my theory."

"Of course. How long should these tests take?"

"Oh not long. I should have the results for you in two days."

"Two days seems like kind of a long time."

"I say two days because I want to be sure. It's not my intention to give you false hopes or cause you more stress and worries than you are already facing."

Hearing all of this only makes Natasha worry more. She's always maintained a proper diet. She also maintains a healthy workout regimen, so she wonders what her Doctor is thinking could be wrong.

"Dr. Grey, I appreciate that you want to take a little more time to confirm your hypothesis. But could you at least tell me what you think is causing this?"

"It's early, but if I'm correct there's a very real possibility that you're pregnant."

"I'm…, I'm pregnant?"

"Potentially pregnant. Your symptoms do correlate to that possibility. While you wait for the results of the tests, don't let stress overwhelm you. If you're able, take a few days off. Try to relax. And leave some of the planning of your wedding to your friends. Trust me it will be good for you. I did the same thing when my husband Scott and I were getting married, and did so again when I got pregnant with our son, Nathan."

As the young woman leaves her office, Dr. Jean Grey-Summers already knows her theory is correct. Maybe it's her intuition, but she knows Natasha will make a great mother. Through the entire visit, Steve has been in the waiting room. When his fiancée enters the lobby he can see a mixture of emotions in her eyes, happiness, nervousness, and a brief flash of worry. She doesn't say anything as she pulls him in for a hug.

"Nat? What's wrong? What did the Doctor say?"

She pulls back, but still holds on, and as green eyes dive into blue, she answers his question.

"Steve, she said…, she thinks I'm pregnant."

While this isn't what he expected to hear, he pulls her close. As he sits down in the chair behind him, he gently cradles her in his lap, so they can both get their bearings.

"That's fantastic news. We're going to have a baby?"

"Potentially Steve, yes. Dr. Grey took a blood sample. She wants to run some more tests to be sure. Said she'd let me know in two days."

"Then all we need to do is wait. If you are, then we're going to be a family. If you're not, we can keep trying."

When he said keep trying, she pulled back again. He's now worried he said something wrong.

"Did I say something wrong? Nat, are you feeling pressured? If you don't want a baby…"

Looking back at him, a huge smile breaks out on her face.

"Steve, I want us to have a family. I was worried you didn't want a child. You're still finishing school, and with your Mom…, well this throws a monkey wrench into things."

"Baby, we'll make it work. If it doesn't pan out this time, we can always try again. And I know you would make a great Mom."

On the drive back to their apartment, she doesn't let go of his hand. She thinks back over the years. How they first met, their first date. The fight they had when he enlisted, and she thinks ahead to six months ago. When they saw each other again for the first time in fourteen years. He hadn't changed a bit, still protecting her when she needed him too. Now they're back together, getting married in four months, and starting a family. Two days later, after he gets home from class and she is done with work for the day, there is a message waiting on their answering machine. Calling the number back, they wait for the answer.

"Natasha, I have the results of your tests. It's extremely good news."

"Yes, Dr. Grey?"

"Congratulations are in order for you and Steve, you're going to be parents."


	8. Celebrations

"A baby. We are going to have a baby."

After the phone call Natasha couldn't stop thinking about it. She and Steve were both excited about the prospect. It's true that they wanted to keep it quiet until after the wedding, but it would be hard to keep it secret from their best friends. Bucky would find a way to drag it out of Steve. And Clint, he'd hack into any and every computer system he could find if he thought she was keeping something from him. They both knew the best decision was to get it out in the open, but not until after they told Sarah. After all they still needed to tell her they'd chosen the day of the wedding. That Saturday, the happy couple went to visit her.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Better, the chemo is still working, and knowing that your wedding has to be coming soon helps with my strength."

"Yeah, about that. We said you'd be the first to know, So Natasha and I set a date. We've decided on Saturday, May 16th."

"We still have four months then. I should be strong enough to leave the hospital by then. But you two have other news for me don't you?"

Steve knew this was coming. Ever since he was little he could never keep anything secret from his mother. She could always see right through him.

"Sarah, I went to the Doctor on Wednesday. I felt I needed to see her because I'd been experiencing nausea, dizziness, and mild morning sickness. When we called her back on Friday after my test results came back we found out…"

"I already know, Natasha. You're pregnant."

"How could you already know? Steve and I haven't told anyone yet. As with the wedding date we wanted you to be the first to know."

"I experienced the same symptoms before I found out I was pregnant. My mother knew before I did. I'm happy for you both. I have no doubt you're going to make wonderful parents."

"Thanks, Sarah. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I…"

"Just a moment, Natasha. You're going to be my daughter-in-law, and you're going to give me a grand-child. I always told you to call me Sarah, but now I want you to call me Mom."

"I'd be honored. Anyway, it's too early to know if our baby will be a boy or a girl, but we've already started discussing names. If it's a girl, we want her to have Sarah as a middle name. If it's a boy, we were thinking about Joseph for the middle name."

"You want to name your baby after either me or Steve's father? Wait, what about the first names?"

"We're still discussing those. If you have any ideas Mom, we would appreciate it."

She loved hearing Natasha call her Mom. When they first met, Sarah knew this day would come. She knew her son was completely captivated by this girl. And vice versa. All through high school Bucky tried to set him up with girls. It never worked. It wasn't until he met this fiery redhead that someone actually looked beneath the surface, seeing him for the good man he is.

"Steve, Nat, I'm really tired all of a sudden. You two should go see your friends. I'm sure they're dying to hear the good news."

"Get some rest, Mom. We'll stop by again."

Natasha pulls the covers up, and takes his hand as they exit her room. Outside the hospital it dawns on her that her future mother-in-law used her nickname.

"Steve, did you hear what I heard?"

He can only look at his fiancée questioningly, unsure of what she's talking about.

"She called me Nat. She's never used my nickname before. It's always been Natasha. You think it means something?"

With a small chuckle he knows she's reading too much into this.

"Sweetheart, of course it means something. Mom loves you. She always has. You're like the daughter she always wanted. When I went home after our fight, she could tell something had happened between us. She asked me and I quote: "Steven, what the hell did you do to drive such a great girl to break up with you?"

"Mom really asked you that?"

"She did. That's how much she loves you. She just said it, before I even got to tell her what happened. And when I did get to tell her, she still called me an idiot for letting you walk out."

"I knew there was a reason I loved your Mom. Come on Captain, she was right. We need to let our friends in on the news."

Half an hour later they've made the phone calls to all of their friends. But they didn't tell them over the phone. Instead it was decided that the news would be revealed at The Falcon, after Steve made the request for it to be a private party.

"All right, Steve. We still don't open for another hour. I've got plenty of time to get a sign up that says closed for a private party. But, can I get a hint as to what this supposedly big news is?"

"Sorry, Sam. Nat and I only want to share it with everybody. You'll get to hear it when we're all there."

As Sam hangs up the phone, he sighs. Ever since they met in the war, Steve has never kept secrets between them. As he is preparing everything, he thinks that it is about the wedding. While he is half right, the rest of news will come as a shock no one expected. Meanwhile Bucky and Sharon are trying on their own to figure out the possibilities.

"Ten to one, Bucky. I bet the news they want to share is that Natasha is pregnant."

"No way. Steve has always been very conservative. If I know my best friend like I think I do, he insisted on waiting until their wedding night. I bet it's just that they've chosen the date, and who they want to be in the wedding party."

"Care to place some money on that?"

"Sure, ten bucks says I'm right."

"Only ten dollars? Come on you can do better than that. Up the stakes."

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you take me to Hawaii this coming summer."

"And what if I win?"

"If you win, we take that road trip on the back of the motorcycle I'm going to buy you."

This is a no-brainer for Bucky. He's always wanted a bike. He and Steve always used to talk about taking a summer and just riding across the country. The war kept it from happening.

"All right, Sharon. You're on."

An hour later, they have all arrived at the bar. Clint and Bobbi were the last to get there; he had been finishing up paperwork for his last assignment. She had to meet with the defense attorney on the trial that was scheduled to begin in two days.

"Well, everyone's here. So I know you're all wondering why Steve and I wanted you to meet us here. As you all heard, we have some news to share. Of course we made a promise to Sarah to tell her first."

"Come on, Steve. We know your fiancée is going to torture us as long as possible. Spill it already!"

"Sorry, Tony. We have a way that we decided to do this. Just be patient and we'll get there."

"As hard as it is to believe, I agree with Stark. Nat, we know you're getting married. He may have an ego the size of Central Park, but he's right. We've been partners for a long time. You love to torture people when it comes to the big news."

"Hey, my ego isn't that big!"

"Shut up Tony. Of course you're right Carol. But it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't build up the suspense. First off, Steve and I have chosen the date of the wedding. We've decided on May 16th. More importantly we want to discuss the roles you all will be taking on for the wedding."

Hearing this, Bucky gives Sharon an "I told you so" smug smile. She just shakes her head. She can sense that there's more news to come.

"Now; we'll get to all of that in a minute. There's something else we need to bring up. This one was a shock for us. On Wednesday, Natasha went to the Doctor. Relax, it's nothing serious. When we called her back yesterday, we were the lucky recipients of some even better news."

"Oh just get to the point already!"

Tony is now exasperated, and can't hold his tongue. Pepper punches him in the arm, the action at least gets him to shut up.

"All right, so yesterday we got the results of my blood test. What we found out is that I'm pregnant."

The room fell almost silent at the announcement. You could have heard a pin drop if Sharon hadn't stood up at that moment, with an exclamation.

"I knew it! You're taking me to Hawaii, Barnes!"

The laughter that breaks out is contagious. It's not often that Bucky loses a bet. But he just lost big on this one. As congratulations go around the room, Steve walks over to his best friend.

"Knew you couldn't resist placing a wager on this. If it had been just the date of the wedding, what would you have won?"

"Sharon was going to buy me that motorcycle I wanted. We were going to take a trip across the country, you know, like you and I used to talk about doing."

"You know we're still going to do that. We just have to put it off a little longer."

As they're still talking, Natasha and Sharon come over to sit with them.

"I can't believe you two placed a wager on Steve and I. It's actually kind of fun though."

"Yeah, don't worry though Bucky. After we get back, I still want to go on that cross country road trip."

"You two should do it. But I hope your trip is going to be after the wedding. Sharon, I know you and I haven't known each other that long, but you were part of the reason Steve and I got back together. I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"I'd be honored. Thanks, Natasha."

"My bridesmaids are you going to be Bobbi, you, and Carol. And Bucky, I think it goes without saying that you're going to be Steve's Best Man."

As the night ended, all of their friends were told what part they would play in the wedding. Pepper and Tony suggested the wedding planner they used. Sam and Peter were Steve's groomsmen. But the biggest responsibility went to Clint. Serafina Romanoff was going to be there, but it was her suggestion that Clint walk her daughter down the aisle.


	9. Wedding Plans

After Nat and Steve revealed the news, all the plans kicked into a higher gear. They met with Tony and Pepper's wedding planner. While the cost was a little high for them, Tony came through again. Being the billionaire that he is, he took care of the cost. With Natasha at work, Steve gets some one on one time with his friend.

"Tony you know you're going to have to watch this nice guy stuff. You've worked so hard to cultivate your image as this selfish, uncaring playboy. If word gets out that you actually have feelings, the press will have a field day with."

He reacts with feigned shock at Steve's comment.

"You're right, Rogers. Oh the horror of it all! Hang on a minute; I better turn the music up. Your apartment could be bugged!"

After sharing a good laugh, the two friends get back to discussing Steve's career options after he finishes his degree.

"So are you really considering teaching? There's so much more you could do. I've got it, why don't you come to work for me? Stark Industries could use a new chief of security. You could keep all of the undesirables away who want to buy out my company."

"You know I appreciate the offer. But I've given a lot to help keep this country free. Now I want to slow down, give something back to the kids. Teaching art could be the way to do that. Professors' Coulson and Nathan encouraged me to pursue art as a career."

"That's noble. It's why you were always the best of us in our little group back in high school."

"Yeah, maybe, look at what you and Bruce have done though. The development of an artificial heart, and using gamma radiation to cure cancer. Those are truly worthwhile pursuits."

"Well, my Dad developed weapons. I have no doubts you saw some of them in all their glory overseas. But I also heard the reports of injured soldiers coming back from war. Bucky for example. My Dad has always had enemies. It was a foreign rival, Vanko I think, copied some of my Dad's designs. I got a look at them a few years back. The counter measures I started developing prevented more casualties. And since we're on the subject of Bucky, I've been working on a more advanced prosthetic. There are ones out there that work like a human arm and hand. They're great, but I'm working on one that can be connected to muscles, and nerve endings. In essence, giving someone the full motor functions they had before."

"Are you talking cybernetic?"

"It's the concept I'm working on. It's not ready by any means, but with a few more years of development, it could revolutionize the way we look at battle injuries."

"That would do a lot of good. You might want to suggest it to Bucky."

"I intend to. But I have to ask about the wedding. Have you and Red decided on a location yet?"

"We're looking at several chapels here in New York. We were also considering a wedding on the beach."

"Really, a beach wedding? Well there are ten great ones here. It would actually fit with the two of you. Did you have a specific one in mind?"

"Only one comes to mind. Given Natasha's family heritage. Brighton is where I was thinking."

"Brighton Beach, or Little Russia. You haven't discussed this with her yet, have you?"

"Nope, she suggested the beach wedding, especially since she'll be four and half months into her pregnancy. But I wanted to surprise her."

"Not a bad idea. I'll get to work on finding a beach house. I'll cover the cost of that as well."

"Tony, you shouldn't spend that much money on this. I'm sure we can find another way."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Steve, we've been friends for a number of years. And it's true that we didn't get along when we first met. So let me do this. Consider it my wedding gift to you. After all it was you who helped me realize that my dad wasn't the jerk I thought he was."

Tony's father was always obsessed with his work. Everything he did was for the betterment of mankind. When the work became his only focus, he didn't notice that he was pushing his only son away. And just after his eighteenth birthday, a car accident took Howard and Maria away from Tony. This is where Steve came in; the two young men were able to bond over the loss of a parent. And with Bucky and Bruce, the four became inseparable until they all graduated.

"All right, then this is your wedding gift for Nat and I. I'm sure she'll appreciate it as much as I do."

"I hope so. I still get the feeling that she doesn't like me very much."

"Oh, she doesn't. Give her time, eventually you'll grow on her, like one of those annoying zits. You know; the kind that no matter what you do they don't go away."

"Whoa. Her sense of humor must have rubbed off on you. You've never been able to crack a joke like that before."

After their laughter abates, the two friends part ways. Within three days Tony was able to secure a beach house, not only for the wedding, but for all the pre-nuptial festivities. The real surprise would end up being that he purchased it for the happy couple. Yeah, he went a little overboard, but even he wasn't immune to feeling like he was in debt to Steve. For a friend, he was willing to destroy his image of being uncaring.


End file.
